


Cake Batter

by KrystalSteele



Series: Sweet Desires [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Xemnas' birthday, so Saix is going to bake him a cake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter

Xemnas could smell something coming from the kitchen so he walked down the hall to find out hat it was. As he came into the doorway, he saw his boyfriend Saix watching the oven door.

Xemnas grinned, walked up behind the blunette, and put his arms around the other's waist. he smiled and whispered, "Y'know, whatever is in there won't bake right if you stare." Saix smiled and replied, "It's a cake hon."

He turned around, out of Xemnas' arms, and hopped onto the counter, giving Xemnas a full view of what he's wearing. Saix had on a tight black shirt that showed off his muscled chest, and tight dark blue short shorts that made Xemnas' mouth water.

Xemnas gripped his lover's calves and spread his legs apart. "Well it smells delicious babe. by the way, i love what your wearing," Xemnas whispered. Saix smiled slowly and whispered back, "I know," before touching his lips to Xemnas'.

Xemnas pulled the blunette closer, grinding himself against Saix. The silverette kissed his way down to Saix's neck, placing kisses along the other's jawline and above the big pulse in his throat.

Saix fisted his hands in Xemnas' wild, silver hair and let out several low moans. The moans coming from the blunette just made Xemnas harder and he ground their hips together, groaning at the friction.

Saix groaned, "Baby please, don't tease me," because Xemnas now had his hands under Saix' shirt, rubbing the other's skin. "Please, take me as hard as you can baby..." Saix moaned and motioned to the bowl with leftover cake batter in it behind them.

Xemnas reached out to put the bowl on the other counter within arms reach. Meanwhile, Saix stripped himself of his shirt, then Xemnas'.

Xemnas popped the top of Saix's shorts and slid them off completely before dipping two fingers into the batter. When they were coated, Xemnas slid first one, then the other into Saix. Saix moaned loudly and arched himself into his lover.

Saix clutched Xemnas' shoulders as the other scissored and curled his fingers, searching. He grinned when he touched a certain spot that made Saix cry a high-pitched moan.

Xemnas retracted his fingers from said blunette and discarded his own pair of shorts. By now, both men were rock-hard and throbbing. Xemnas coated his cock with the cake batter and lifted Saix up off the counter.

Both were breathing hard as Xemnas' head lingered outside Saix's entrance. The silverette then thrust himself into Saix, who groaned loudly as he felt his lover;s warmth inside him.

Xemnas let Saix adjust to him for a few seconds before easing out of the blunette underneath him, and then slamming back in.

Saix wrapped his legs around Xemnas' waist and brought his nails down the silverette's back. Xemnas moaned as a result of the slight pain and pounded harder into Saix.

After a certain thrust, Saix arched his back more and screamed. Xemnas smiled wickedly and kept ramming against that one spot, making Saix scream non-stop.

Xemnas groaned as he felt Saix's nails draw blood down his back. He shifted and held Saix down with his wrists above his head on the counter.

Xemnas kissed and nipped at Saix's neck, as one hand slid between their bodies and pumped his twitching cock.

Saix then moaned out, "Xemnas! Fuck y-yes! Fuck baby, yes!" Both men suddenly came with such force that it left them breathless as they rode the pleasure high.

Saix reached up and kissed Xemnas lightly on the lips, whispering, "I love you," in his ear. Xemnas grinned and was about to reply when the timer for the oven went off. Saix's eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Your birthday cake!"

Saix ran to the oven and pulled out the vanilla cake he baked. Xemnas looked puzzled until realization dawned over him. Saix turned around and blushed. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he whispered.

Xemnas whispered, "Thank you baby. I love you," and kissed his blunette lover gently, but passionately, on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Xemnas," Saix whispered into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
